<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>「DmC/mDmV」Nobody by ReeRose</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26403229">「DmC/mDmV」Nobody</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReeRose/pseuds/ReeRose'>ReeRose</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>DmC: Devil May Cry</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 11:21:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,608</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26403229</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReeRose/pseuds/ReeRose</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
      <p>SLO16无料，不想屯文了，直接放出来。</p>
    </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dante/Vergil (DmC)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>「DmC/mDmV」Nobody</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>SLO16无料，不想屯文了，直接放出来。</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>　01<br/>　　但丁收到了一封信。<br/>　　<br/>　　纯白的信封夹在乱七八糟的广告与报纸中格外显眼。『但丁』，他的名字在洁白的正中央留下醒目的痕迹，没有寄件人，更无法得知它从何而来。但丁嘴里嘟囔着不满，粗鲁得将它打开，瞬间，那些冰冷毫无感情的文字如潮水般溢出。信的内容是什么？一首长得要命的诗。但丁隐约记得自己似乎在哪里听到或是看到过，一个模糊的声音在他的脑海里旋转游荡。<br/>　　<br/>　　『高悬在空中的是什么声音<br/>　　母亲哀恸的喃喃低语<br/>　　那是些什么人，带着兜帽，蜂群般<br/>　　漫过无边旷野，再皲裂的大地上颠踬<br/>　　只有地平线将他们围住……』<br/>　　<br/>　　这是怎么了？<br/>　　<br/>　　真是一封奇怪的信。<br/>　　<br/>　　但丁将它和那叠报纸一起丢到玄关的角落。报纸，这年头居然还有人会订报纸……他瞥了一眼那摞快到他腰部高度的东西，沉思片刻，转头回了屋。他需要再睡一会儿，就一小会儿。就算是现在的失眠已经有所缓解，但丁仍然需要花费很多时间在白天缓解夜晚的痛苦。<br/>　　<br/>　　02<br/>　　第二天早上，凯特抱着一卷厚重的挂毯站在他门前，兴冲冲地想要说点什么。看着这位熟悉的客人，但丁摆了摆手，让女孩去隔壁的房间等候，毕竟他现在可什么都没穿。<br/>　　<br/>　　“不，但丁，这不能等！你得看看，不，你必须要看看这个！”女孩撞开卧室的门，她丝毫不在意但丁现在是否赤身裸体，直接将抱在手中的毯子向前甩开。<br/>　　<br/>　　“唰”的一声毯子直接铺满地面，温暖的光穿过落地窗铺洒在上面，五彩斑斓的图画在光下被唤醒。<br/>　　<br/>　　“嘿！看着点，我还站在这儿呢！”但丁一趔趄。他心想，要是凯特再努力一些，手刃蒙德斯的拿非利估计就要被身旁的木头柜子夺去生命。他定睛端详着毯子上发生的奇妙变化，上面的内容一点点从深色的绒中浮现。<br/>　　<br/>　　这好像是个故事，一个在他小时候母亲曾经给他们讲过的故事。<br/>　　<br/>　　“现在知道疼了？”凯特翻了个白眼，蹲下身子拿出喷罐和魔法阵图纸，“我们之前已经试过无数次了，limbo并没有消失，只不过它从‘那边’被关上了。”<br/>　　<br/>　　“‘那边’？”但丁问。<br/>　　<br/>　　“没错，这就印证了为什么我们遇见的恶魔越来越少。”凯特接着说，“这个世界完全没有恶魔可并不是个好事，天使们已经察觉到了‘门’的关闭，没有了恶魔的制衡，人间会陷入另一种混乱。”<br/>　　<br/>　　“操，这太操蛋了。”但丁气恼地把自己甩进沙发里，翘起二郎腿，“恶魔在人间折腾就已经够惨了，现在天使们也要来凑热闹吗？”<br/>　　<br/>　　“该说他们的斗争从来没有停止。”凯特纠正道，“我们需要拿非利，但丁，结社需要你，需要你将维吉尔带回来。”<br/>　　<br/>　　“你疯了吗？”但丁一下跳了起来，“我去找过他，向他道歉，但是他从未露面，他只敢躲在那该死地幻影背后。他不愿见我，甚至永远关闭了门。”<br/>　　<br/>　　“但是他留给了我们钥匙，但丁。他在等你，一直在等你去找他。”凯特站起身，走到房间地角落，看着那些被收拾在盒子中的碎片，“阎魔刀是‘门’的钥匙。”<br/>　　<br/>　　“哦，那真是糟糕，阎魔刀已经折断了。很显然它是和我一起被丢出魔界的，在limbo边缘，它已经四分五裂。”<br/>　　<br/>　　“他在求救！但丁，他给了你线索！”凯特大叫。<br/>　　<br/>　　“不可理喻！他把自己隔绝起来，把自己包裹在高墙深渊里，却想要有人能够听到他的求救？他是不是脑子有病！”但丁同样大叫着。<br/>　　<br/>　　“这就是问题所在，你知道没有你的这些年他是怎么过的吗，你自己对他来说有多重要吗？你跟他的战斗，他从未使出过全力，他就是一直、一直，该死的一直让着你！”<br/>　　<br/>　　“我不需要他的怜悯！”但丁推开面前的姑娘，“他从未在乎过我的感受，他只知道一味的将他认为我需要的给我，然后什么都不告诉我。”<br/>　　<br/>　　他们很久没有聊关于维吉尔的事情，这期间但丁也有些过意不去，即使当时但丁并不认同维吉尔的观点，他也不该直接拿叛逆之刃去捅他兄弟的胸膛。在立场面前，他不能对维吉尔的独裁思想放任不管，可他又无法说服他哥哥那心思缜密的头脑。当他反应过来时，因魔人化带来的短暂失去理智，让他彻底了失去了维吉尔。他用粗鲁甚至是粗暴的手段来赶走了他失而复得的孪生哥哥，他生命中无法分割的另一半，从他手中抢夺了一切原本的一切。可现在，再去惋惜，一切都太晚了……<br/>　　<br/>　　凯特抿起嘴，蹲在地上把自己抱成一圈，“没有你，他会死的……”<br/>　　<br/>　　“什么？”<br/>　　<br/>　　凯特指了指依然铺在地上的挂毯，上面的画开始慢慢的产生了变化。<br/>　　<br/>　　毯子上的信息无外乎是天堂与地狱的图景，在画面的中央有一栋房子，房子已经残破不堪，屋外围满了黑色的荆棘。蓝色与红色的玫瑰在旺盛地绽放，红色如同初生的生命，娇艳欲滴，盛满雨露，而蓝色的玫瑰开始慢慢凋零，腐烂的死亡气息，顺着地狱的荆棘缓慢向爬上。<br/>　　<br/>　　“它正在死亡。”凯特说，“天使要降临了。”<br/>　　<br/>　　“所以，你到底什么意思？让我对着那把断掉的刀想办法，让后去魔界把维吉尔带回来？还是准备与天使大战一场？”<br/>　　<br/>　　“都有。”凯特说，“只有你们都在人间，天使才不敢越过界限。”<br/>　　<br/>　　“真是该死，你之前就没跟他说这个吗，我们总有一个能阻止他去魔界的。”<br/>　　<br/>　　“我们都做不到的。因为他杀死了自己。钥匙被折断了丢出魔界，说明他想就此永远都关上门。”凯特说，女孩双膝跪在地板上，抚摸着柔软的毯子，“他想永远断绝自己与你的联系，于是把自己放逐了。”<br/>　　<br/>　　“那我们该怎么办？既然你来找我了，说明你找到再次进入limbo的方法。”但丁一边穿衣服一边说，他将挂在脖子上的项链从里面拽了出来，两颗不同颜色的宝石挂坠并列串在一起。<br/>　　<br/>　　凯特跪在铺好的宽大毯子上，在正中央一块恰好空白的区域喷涂上进入limbo的门。<br/>　　<br/>　　“现在你弄来一个奇怪的毯子来霸占我本来就不大的家，希望你的折腾对得起我的付出。”但丁摇晃地靠在一旁的墙上，“找来个‘童话魔毯’，很像女巫的作风。”他嗤笑。<br/>　　<br/>　　“随你怎么说。不过，这个毯子被维吉尔挂在结社的最底层。阎魔刀是钥匙，可并不是唯一的钥匙。世界的造物主，一定会留下紧急出口。”<br/>　　<br/>　　03<br/>　　但丁不知道是怀着怎样的心情前往魔界的底端，他就算是下去了，看见维吉尔了又该说些什么呢？阎魔刀碎裂得已经无法重组，他不知道他们直接该如何开口，一上来久别问候真的很诡异。<br/>　　<br/>　　[但丁，不要再向前了。]维吉尔的影像出现在他面前，这是他看过无数次的那段影像，接下来，维吉尔一定会阻拦他，说那些气人的狠话。<br/>　　<br/>　　“别再给我播放这些循环画面了，维吉尔，从你躲藏的地窖里出来！”但丁一个剑气冲散了虚拟的影像。<br/>　　<br/>　　[你总是这样。我把决定人类命运的机会交给了你，并不是让你虚度时光的。]<br/>　　<br/>　　“我不需要你的怜悯，如果你真想去做点什么，那就亲自来见我。”但丁说，“我不是为了自己，而是为了所有人。”<br/>　　<br/>　　[给我一个理由。为什么我要去拯救他们。]<br/>　　<br/>　　“你难道想让那些长着翅膀的怪家伙来煽风点火吗？”<br/>　　<br/>　　[天使……原来天使还会挂念人间。]维吉尔笑道，[恐怕我没办法帮你了。]<br/>　　<br/>　　“为什么？”但丁疑问，他跟着维吉尔的幻影一直向前走。<br/>　　<br/>　　[我很累，但丁。]幻影走到一栋建筑前，没等但丁跟过来便消失了。<br/>　　<br/>　　“该死！”<br/>　　<br/>　　在limbo的边界，维吉尔一直把他阻隔在刚才的关卡，而这一次他似乎是带着但丁又进一步陷入魔界。他想起了凯特所说的暗淡凋零的玫瑰和那句快要死亡的预言。女巫的预言从未有任何差错，她冥冥之中讲但丁带回了维吉尔身边，可这一次，她又要再次让历史重演。<br/>　　<br/>　　“他需要我……”但丁自言自语，虽然他不太相信这句话，但与维吉尔在决裂之前，他是打心眼里热爱他们一同生活的日子。<br/>　　<br/>　　他继续向内部走，沿途那些小怪物没有对他进行阻拦，反而是自发地给他指出了一条不知道通向哪里的路。但丁收回手中的叛逆之刃，向limbo深处走去。漂浮在空中的石块连成一排，但丁踏上去，一步步紧逼。他看到了一个蓝色的身影，消失在拐角，立即踱步向前。<br/>　　<br/>　　接着他走进了堆满了玫瑰的大厅，里面红色和蓝色的玫瑰傲然绽放，如同美丽的死物，没有生气。屋子中央是一座空王座。<br/>　　<br/>　　这里没有人。<br/>　　　　<br/>　　</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>